


Clandestine

by Chatspunsaregold52



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marinette likes being sneaky, Slightly Aged up, Sneaky Sneaky, Sort Of, Thief!Marinette, maybe like 16 or 17, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatspunsaregold52/pseuds/Chatspunsaregold52
Summary: A shadow breaks in to take something that isn't theirs. But what is this thief after?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Clandestine

Quietly easing the giant window open, the thief slipped into the dark room. They left the window slightly cracked so as to get out easier. Looking around, they took stock of the huge room. Good. He hadn't moved too much around since they had last been there. That meant he hadn't been warned of their arrival. The moon's light wasn't offering much help in navigating, but then, they would say they were almost as familiar with the layout of this room as the occupant himself was. Glancing over at the bed, the burglar noted that said occupant appeared to be fast asleep. _Excellent_.

She crept over to the sofa, running her hand along the back of it as she passed. Then she made her way across the open space of the room. Every few seconds, she checked on the figure in the bed, making sure his breathing was still deep and even. Unfortunately, that meant she wasn't paying as much attention to where her feet were. And, of course, her natural clumsiness decided to make itself known. Her foot hit a hard object lying on the floor. She hissed in pain, trying not to curse out loud. Looking down, she identified the object as a thick textbook. She cursed its existence. Quietly, of course.

Peeking over at the bed, she breathed a sigh of relief in noticing that her victim was still asleep. She would suspect him of simply pretending to sleep, but she knew him. And she knew him well. As much as he liked to pretend he could act, he was, in reality, hopeless. He would never get away with fake sleeping. Shaking off the momentary distraction, she trained her eyes on her target. The closet. Yes, it was in the gloriously large walk-in closet that her prize lay. 

She opened the door, shutting it only most of the way beside her, then clicked on her flashlight. As much as she worried about the light being seen through the crack she had left the door open, something about completely sealing it behind her didn't sit well. As if she was cutting off her escape route. It didn't matter that she was a literal superhero. There was still, and probably always would be, some part of her that was nervous and insecure.

Looking around the (unnecessarily large, in her opinion) closet, she was floored by the sheer amount of clothes it contained. There was no way he could wear all of these, even disregarding the fact that he wore practically the same thing every day. Besides, he was still growing (a fact that never failed to annoy her, as she had stopped growing over a year ago), and she was sure most of these wouldn't fit him in a few months. 

She finally spotted what she had come here for. Between ten and fifteen hoodies hanging innocently on the rack, just waiting for her to take them. _Hmmm, he has quite the selection, let's see..._ Two Chat Noir hoodies, okay, a bit of an ego trip, but whatever. Six, wait, _six_ Ladybug hoodies? Now that she thought about it, though, it made only too much sense. She was sure she had made at least one of them, anyway. A nice assortment of science pun hoodies, and a few Gabriel brand ones. Well, let it be said that she was a woman of style. She picked out one of the Gabriel sweatshirts, a deep green that complemented his eyes. But she couldn't just take one. This one in particular, he would never miss. She had to take something really valuable. After going back and forth on a couple of them, she finally decided on his favorite pun hoodie, very well worn (her boyfriend was such a dork, _honestly,_ but it was cute so she put up with it), and one of the Chat Noir hoodies, the one with the ears on the hood. _Magnificent._ She turned and crept out of the closet, hoodies in hand. She just had to make it to the window. _Just to the window, you can do it._ However, there was one slight problem she had forgotten about. The textbook that her idiot kitten had left in the _middle of his floor._ Once again, she stubbed her toe on it, _the very same toe, dang it,_ and of course it was still a bit sore. She was not nearly as successful at biting back a curse this time. 

"Who's there?", a sleepy voice called from the bed. She turned to look and realized her flashlight was still turned on, tucked under her arm. It, unfortunately, illuminated his surprised face. 

"Princess? What are you doing?", he asked, rubbing his eyes. Then they widened as he saw what she was holding, particularly the hoodie on top.

"No, Mari, not my hoodies, please. That's my favorite, I worked so hard on breaking it in and now it's so nice and soft and please, you can't take it from me!", he said desperately. A wicked grin grew on her face.

"Actually, Adrien, I can do whatever I want", she said, defiantly pulling the hoodie on as she backed towards the window, and found that Tikki had nestled inside of the pocket. She had been a bit nervous at first how her kwami would react to this use of the miraculous, but Tikki hadn't been at all concerned. In fact, she had been _encouraging._ She had said something about how "sharing each other's belongings" would help them to bond as partners, and, anyways, Adrien's hoodies always had larger, more comfortable pockets for her to nap in, as she was currently doing. 

"Marinette, please, give it back", he begged. Plagg just hovered over his shoulder, snickering. He loved seeing his boy beg.

Marinette's grin only grew. "Make me", she stated simply. 

Adrien started forward, only to trip on the same textbook that she had stubbed her toe (which was still sore) on. Marinette paused briefly to make sure he was okay, then used his distraction to her advantage, rushing toward the window. Swinging it open and hopping up onto the edge, she risked a glance behind her. Adrien was hopping towards her, holding his injured foot. 

"M'Lady please, have mercy."

Her eyes glittered with amusement as she tied the remaining two sweatshirts around her waist. 

"Love you, chaton". And, blowing him a kiss, she jumped out of the window. Untransformed. 

Adrien forgot his aching foot for a second and rushed to the window, unable to breathe. Thankfully, she called out the transformation phrase as she fell and managed to catch herself with her yoyo right before she would have hit the ground. As his pulse returned to normal, Adrien scowled at her retreating figure. _That was_ definitely _on purpose._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was engaging and that the ending surprised you a little bit. I just love writing these dorks being extra. I would've added more descriptive tags, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to comment and let me know what you thought. (Also I would like to apologize for the summary, but I'm trying to keep it vague here!)  
> Also I realized I do not know the location of Adrien's closet, so I tried to keep directional explanations vague as well.  
> I might have some ideas for a continuation. Let me know if you would want to read that.


End file.
